Honoka Clan
The Honoka clan was a prominent clan originally formed in 72 BNB and were famous for their unique mastery of Yin-Release which they used to conquer, what we now know as, the land of silence. History Early beginnings Before the warring states period, two families known for their century-long wars came together with the intention of conquering the shinobi world. What the two families didn't count on was the unique properties acquired when mixing their blood-line. The age of Honoka During the warring states period, the Honoka clan would face off against multiple dominate clans in the land of fire, including the famous Senju clan of the forest. These battles would turn children into adults and force spiritualist who would otherwise be pacifistic to take up arms. During this time the clan would become infamous for the bloodshed they would force upon their enemies. This unholy enclave would later be called 'The butchers of Honoka', a nickname that was given to the group by the Senju clan of the forest. The Butchers of Honoka would go on to successfully fight over twenty-three clans before they were finally stopped by the Senju clan. When Ikari and youthful Butsuma fought to the death. The legend Ikari Ikari Honoka was nicknamed 'King Butcher' by Butsuma Senju. This would be a name Ikari would treasure as he saw it as a title of praise and less of an insult. Even though he was the leader of the Honoka clan he was extremely narcissistic and prideful. During the age of Honoka, he would be responsible for the bloodshed of fellow clansmen as he forced them to face their own allies in combat. One of these allies would be Butsuma Senju a legendary warrior and youthful leader in the warring states period. Amongst many of the falling Senju and Uchiha alike, Butsuma was the only one able to take Ikari head-on in hand to hand combat even forcing the Honoka to retreat on multiple occasions. On the final occasion which is mockingly known as the 'The Great Feast', Butsuma managed to kill Iakri after a three-day battle and in the process, he also crippled the Honoka clans morale. In the aftermath of the battle, the clan would seek out Kashikoi, their well respected spiritual leader, to be their new leader. This would end a period of bloodshed with a formal peace treaty between the Senju and Honoka, whom as punishment would be banished from the territory. The Great Founding Kashikoi would be the first peaceful leader of the Honoka clan, though this would spur divide amongst clansmen, later on, it would lead the clan into a period of peace and solidarity. Kashikoi in pursuit of spiritual enlightenment would lead the clan to the island of Akirachiyo (明千代, bright, light, eternal), which was a natural hotspot for nature and spiritual energy, as a form of exile. On this island, the clan would erect a massive tower and courtyard called Saimiya ( 宮 斎, original shrine or place of worship) where they would begin to meditate and train. The Great Conflict Kashikoi would go down in the clans' history as the first one to awaken the Piku and respectively the Waokagan after achieving spiritual enlightenment. However, due to Kashikoi trying to get rid of the clans' warrior heritage, this moment of greatness would be short-lived for soon after achieving the Piku, he was murdered in his sleep by his eldest son. The death of Kashikoi would ultimately lead to the clans' division. The union of the Honoka clan would end in a year-long period of bloodshed. The battle of Akirachiyo During the clans, civil war Kashikoi's widow and eldest son would clash with their respective armies, leaving most of the greenery and wildlife distraught and destroyed. During this period of natural selection, many clansmen would awaken the Piku and Waokagan out of focused spiritual hatred for their enemies. Leading to new and more dominant taijutsu and kenjutsu based techniques to become extremely popular. The legend of the Great Honoka Empire It is common for members of the Honoka clan who left Akirachiyo, following the civil war, to reference an era called The Great Empire. While not much is known about the Great Empire, what is know is a small group of Shinobi from the Honoka clan conquered the land of silence and butchered their daimyo, respectively becoming the leaders of the land. This Empire would later fall when the leader of the branch visited the hidden leaf village in an attempt to kill Hashirama Senju. In the end, those who considered themselves 'Butchers' where the 'Butchered'. Present day It is unknown how many members of the Honoka Clan exist at the moment, as only a handful of clansmen managed to escape Kakazu's and Hidan's massacre of Akirachiyo. which would lead to the destruction of Kashikoi's tomb and indefinitely Saimiya. Abilities As the age of Honoka came to an end, the once proud descendants from the land of ancestors made their way--like stray and forgotten muts--to the masterful shores of Akirachiyo. There on the island, known as the jewel of fire, the Honoka would sacrifice pride and vanity for guidance-- not really of their own devices-- and duality. Now a spiritual people the butcher's would become shepherds whom through great strife would come to awaken the Waokagan, a jade colored eye known for its ability to see the very essence of those who fought them, and the Piku, the peak of spiritual enlightenment. While the butchers were known for their Masutāenerugī and combat style known only as Seishin no ken, the shepherds would go on to make their new found spiritual prowess to legendary and forgotten. Category:Clans